Wicked
by fourtrisfourever24601
Summary: Tris and Christina have landed the lead roles in "Wicked" on Broadway, but what will happen when envy drives both Nita and Lauren, the understudies, to get in their way? Rated M for language and sexual content.


**A/N: Hello, FanFiction! For those of you who didn't know, I'm discontinuing "Fix You". I've run out of ideas for it. Sorry to disappoint, but I've come up with a fresh idea and I really hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or Wicked or any of the characters or songs.**

**Kisses!**

"We did it, Christina!" I shout as my best friend and I run around our dorm.

"I know, Tris; we did it!" she squeals in response.

Christina and I are juniors at New York University. She and I are both majoring in performing arts, and it has been a blast to work together. We've been best friends since seventh grade, and I couldn't ask for anything better.

Last week, we went to audition for 'Wicked' on Broadway since the leads' contracts ended. Christina auditioned for Glinda, and I auditioned for Elphaba. We got the call about two minutes ago telling us that we got the roles.

"I'm going to call Shauna and Marlene; this calls for a party!" Christina says to me.

"I'll call Lynn and Al!" I tell her in response.

"Then we'll go shopping!"

I roll my eyes and pick up my phone.

pAGe bReAK

I swear, we went through the entire mall before Christina and I found dresses to wear. She forced me to get a dress. I tried to argue my case of sweatpants, but she would hear none of it.

Currently, Christina, who got ready before me, is doing my makeup.

She looks so good. She is wearing a strapless, tight red dress covered in sequins. The dress barely covers her butt, but she makes it look hot. On her feet are bright red four inch heels that match the dress. Her hair is perfectly curled and she's wearing black eyeliner and deep red lipstick.

"Done!" Christina triumphantly exclaims. "Damn, Trissy. Tonight might be the night."

Christina is the only one who knows that I'm still a virgin. I know; I'm a junior in college and I've never had sex. Pathetic, right? I'm just waiting for the right guy.

"You may just find yourself a man today, girl." she says suggestively. I roll my eyes and look in the mirror. She was not lying.

Christina forced me into a pink strapless dress covered in glitter. The dress has a sweetheart neckline and poofs out into a wonderland of tulle and glitter at the waist. The hem reaches just past my butt. Trust me; this was not my decision. I did persuade Christina to put me in three inch heels rather than six inch ones, though. They're silver and sequined. My hair is in a curly updo with sparkly bobby pins in it. Christina put light pink eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and fake eyelashes and mascara on my eyes and dark pink lipstick on my lips. I have to admit that I do look really good.

We had Uriah, Will, and Zeke bring the drinks and Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, and Al spread the word around campus so we could get ready. The party is officially starting in about five minutes.

I go into our secret alcohol cabinet and take a shot of Tequila to calm my nerves. Technically, we're not allowed to have alcohol on campus. The only time that rule is enforced is when someone goes to class hungover, which rarely happens anyway.

Uriah comes stumbling into the apartment followed by Will and Zeke.

"Well hello there, Tris." Uriah says, obviously intoxicated.

"How is he drunk already?" I ask in disbelief.

"Uhmm...I-uh," Zeke stutters while looking me up and down. He's had a crush on me since tenth grade, but he thinks I don't know.

"C'mon, Zeke," says Will, pushing him toward our kitchen.

Christina turns on our stereo and blasts some pop music. A bunch of NYU students I barely recognize come into our apartment along with Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, and Al.

"Hey, girl!" Al says. Yes, he's gay. "Congrats on the big role! Any hottie cast mates?"

"We haven't met the cast yet," Christina chimes in. "We're having a cast party tomorrow night."

"Partying hard two nights in a row?" Al says. "Don't get too hungover tomorrow."

He goes over to compliment a girl's shoes in the kitchen.

After a few hours people are beginning to get on my nerves.

"IF YOU ARE NOT CHRISTINA, SHAUNA, LYNN, MARLENE, URIAH, ZEKE, OR WILL, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" I shout over everyone.

Once mostly everyone is gone, I turn off the stereo and sit next to Christina and Uriah in the circle we've created.

"I'll start," Christina says. "Uriah, truth or dare?"

"Dare," says Uriah.

"Go grind on the next person who walks by in the hallway."

After we hear a scream and a punch, Uriah comes in holding his eye. That was what the punching sound was, I'm guessing.

"It was Eric," he says.

We all cringe.

"Will, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you could make out with any girl here, who would it be?"

"Christina," he states boldly. She turns a violent shade of red while all of the girls, except me, obviously, squeal.

"Trissy, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who was your first time with?"

I'd rather not have everyone here know that I'm still a virgin.

"Christina, will you unzip my dress please?"

Everyone has a look of pure shock on their faces, but no one says a word. I slip off my dress and notice Zeke staring, along with the rest of the guys.

I guess you could say I'm "well-endowed". I'm a size 32D, so you could say that. Christina also forced me to wear "sexy" lingerie, so here I am in a black lacy bra and pure lace thong, so I might as well be naked.

"Do I have something on my face?" I joke. All of the guys are snapped out of their daze except for Zeke. I ignore it and continue.

"Shauna?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you had sex with the frozen yogurt cart guy?"

"Yes," she says while avoiding contact with everyone.

"Marlene?"

"Dare."

"Ten shots of Tequila."

"Easy."

"Tris, go get it." I groan and get up.

When I turn back around with the bottle and shot glass, I see Zeke still staring at my ass. Wow, he's obsessed.

"Here."

After another grueling hour of truth or dare, my clock says one o'clock and I kick everyone out.

Christina and I go to bed knowing that we have a big day tomorrow.

p-p-p-page break!

Christina and I switched dresses and looks for tonight because we're the same size of everything. How convenient, right?

We walk in a few minutes late, but when we enter everyone stares. Our director, Matthew speaks up.

"Everyone, meet Elphaba and Glinda!"

Everyone cheers, except for two girls wearing dresses even sluttier than ours. They come up to us as everyone goes back to their conversations.

"So you're Elphaba?" she says sounding a bit annoyed. "I'm your understudy, Nita," she says holding out her hand. I shake it. 'Nita' is obviously begging for attention tonight. Her dress is tight and doesn't even cover her ass. the neckline is halfway down her chest and her boobs are practically popping out of it. The girl talking to Christina is wearing an identical dress except hers is purple rather than neon pink.

"Tris," I tell her.

"Oh, lovely. Nice to meet you," she says, putting on a fake smile. "Just so you know, though," she leans in, whispering, "you will pay for taking MY role." She smiles. "Nice talking to you."

She and the other girl walk away.

"Understudy?" I ask Christina.

"Yeah," she says. "Lauren is a jealous bitch."

"So is Nita," I tell her. "She told me that I will 'pay' for taking "her role". Bitch, please."

We laugh as a super attractive guy walks up to us.

"Hello, ladies. My name is Four. I'm playing Fierro," he says while holding out his hand.

"Tris," I tell him as I grab his hand to shake it, but to my surprise, he raises my hand to his lips and kisses it gently, doing the same to Christina.

"Please don't mind Nita and Lauren," he says and flashes a panty dropping smile. Wait, what? "They're just jealous. Congratulations on your roles, by the way."

"Thank you," Christina says.

"I believe congratulations are in order for you as well," I say while smiling at him.

"Why, thank you, Tris. Excuse me, but I must be going."

"Good evening, Four," I say and curtsy.

Christina wiggles her eyebrows at me. I laugh.

We grab ourselves a few drinks and dance the night away without a care in the world.


End file.
